


can't think of a title rn oops

by totaldwama



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, but when i get to writing later today after lessons......... shits gonna get LONG WINDED as FUCK, right now i'd just call this a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldwama/pseuds/totaldwama
Summary: Perhaps he and Yonaga... have more in common than he once thought.





	can't think of a title rn oops

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim and thought it was halfway decent...

"Yonaga-san... would you mind answering a question for me?"

Shuichi, sitting near Angie one day as she painted, interrupted her work to ask. She halted, looking the piece over before glancing to him; he thanked his lucky stars she wasn't at all irritated.

"Not at all, not at all!" Angie sang with a hint of _purr_ to her voice. "A oracle must do her job, yes...?"

"So... things of a, well, _sexual_ nature were quite commonplace and open on your island, right?" 

"As commonplace as any ritual could be!" 

"And... ah, other related things?"

Angie paused, leaning back from the canvas. "What do you mean by that, Shuichi?" She questioned.

"...Kids. I guess." 

"Ah! To carry a child for your partner... only customary. Well, should your man so desire... Of course, depending on the circumstances, could not be _your_ man!" Angie chuckles at that, though why, Shuichi finds a bit puzzling.

"Well, ah, what if the man in question... wasn't quite... _Um._ Well, a man." Shuichi said, dancing around the true nature of his inquiry.

"Ah... If you mean what I believe you mean, then that would be simply foul!" Angie said with a slight pout. "If said man truly believed in who he was, and did not wish to carry a child, then who would I be to make him? Simply in-hu-maaaane!" 

While she was speaking in her typical Yonaga sing-song way, something struck him as _off_ about her. There was passion behind her words, uncommon for someone like her, at a time like this. When not prattling on about her god, Yonaga was carefree in the purest sense of the word, but now... she seemed to using that oft-expected demeanor of hers to hide how she truly wished to respond.

"I... see."

The implications of her words take time to hit him; she, herself, forcing the man to carry a child...

Perhaps he and Yonaga... have more in common than he once thought.


End file.
